


Больше не будет страшно (Мама, я продюсер)

by fandomCredenceBarebones2018



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomCredenceBarebones2018/pseuds/fandomCredenceBarebones2018
Summary: Криденс вырос. Благодаря помощи друзей он нашел свое место в мире волшебников, но слишком хорошо помнит о страхе детских лет. Вдохновившись примером солиста группы «Imagine Dragons» Дэна Рейнольдса, придумавшего фестиваль Loveloud, Криденс организует концерт для волшебников и немагов, чтобы хотя бы на один вечер музыка объединила два разных мира.





	Больше не будет страшно (Мама, я продюсер)

**Author's Note:**

> Можно читать как продолжение командного драббла «Мама, я волшебник»: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430068

Криденс осторожно выглянул из-за кулис и посмотрел в зал. Темноту озаряло целое море белых огоньков. Люмосы на кончиках палочек и вспышки мобильных телефонов.

Волшебники и не-маги собрались вместе в одном огромном зале. Разве двадцать лет назад он мог хотя бы представить нечто подобное?

Задорная рок-группа на сцене начинала последний куплет. Шоу близилось к концу. Криденсу предстояло выступить с финальной речью: поблагодарить музыкантов и зрителей, рассказать, для чего он организовал этот праздник. Он был взволнован, но нашел в толпе Ньюта и Тину, и дрожь отступила.

Он снова почувствовал их любовь и тепло. Вспомнил, как жизнь, казавшаяся раньше адом, начала обретать краски. А ведь когда-то в ней была только боль. Ничего, кроме серого бесконечного одиночества и неуправляемой силы, которую он — слабый ребенок — вынужден был сдерживать и ни в коем случае не показывать другим.

Если бы тогда ему сказали, что магия — не всегда зло! Что она может не только разрушать все на своем пути, калечить людей, ломать огромные здания. Что волшебник способен за минуту исцелить рану, за пару секунд починить то, что руки не-мага будут ремонтировать вечность. Легкий взмах палочки заставит тяжелый предмет подняться в воздух или зажжет красивые огоньки, вроде тех, что сейчас мелькают в зрительном зале.

Разве стал бы он ненавидеть себя, если бы знал это раньше? Разве захотел бы убить в себе эту частичку другого мира, делающую его особенным?

Сотни голосов в зале сливались в один. Чистый и прекрасный, без капли фальши. Не-маги и волшебники разных возрастов вместе в одном огромном зале пели в унисон, очарованные музыкой.

Криденс-ребенок не поверил бы, что такое возможно. Криденс-взрослый смотрел на них и улыбался.

Он вспомнил первые дни в магической школе. Учителей и новых друзей, которые стали для него семьей. Прокрутил в голове свой долгий и счастливый путь, с высоты которого прежняя жизнь, полная боли, казалась давно забытым сном.

И тогда Криденс понял, о чем будет его речь. О том, что юные волшебники не должны бояться своей уникальности, а мир не должен бояться их. Он расскажет, как загорелся идеей этого концерта, как трудно было организовать его в короткий срок, но они справились — Криденс, и Ньют, и Тина. И все те, кто помогал им. У них все получилось, ведь они трудились ради хорошей цели.

Они сделал это для всех испуганных детей. Для того маленького Криденса, каким он был двадцать лет назад. Ведь если благодаря им кто-то хоть на секунду перестанет бояться — все старания были не зря.

Звучат последние аккорды песни. Музыканты покидают сцену. Зал ликует и аплодирует.

Еще один взгляд на знакомые лица в толпе. Он спокоен, ему больше никогда не будет страшно!

Криденс выходит на сцену.


End file.
